Living The Life
by brencon
Summary: COMPLETE. Logan and Veronica, together through the school year. This story is told from Logan’s POV, AU, sequel to 'Kiss' and 'Date'. Please R&R! Chapter 7 is up.
1. Living The Life

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars is returning in less than two weeks time. Obviously not mine.

**AN: **Logan and Veronica, together through the school year. This story is told from Logan's POV, AU, sequel to "Kiss" and "Date".

**Chapter One**

**Living The Life**  
------------

Veronica glides down the corridor towards me. Her hair dances around her shoulders. Her denim skirt rises upwards as she almost skips down the corridor. She throws her arms around my neck once she reaches me. Her hands move up to my hair, ruffling it. Her lips move to mine and she gives me a chaste kiss.

"Hi." I breathe out.

"Hey." She replies. Her hands fall and one entwines in mine.

"So, Sadie Hawkins dance is next week…" I hint as we move towards Journalism.

"I thought you said that all dances were crappy?"

"The ones were the guys ask the girls are crappy, not the one were girls ask the guys. Those are the best dances in, like, ever."

"And why is that?" She asks, squeezing my hand as we enter the classroom.

"Because the _girls_ ask the _guys_ to this dance" I say as we take two seats in the middle of the room. Duncan Kane and Meg Manning stand at the doorway, joined at the lips. Meg pushes Duncan away, laughs, turns around and skips jauntily off to her next class. Duncan saunters in, nods his head in my direction and takes the empty seat beside me.

"Hey Logan, Veronica."

"Hi Kane." Veronica says, turning her computer on and smiling.

"So, you and Meg. Been going out long?" I whisper as Ms. Dents enters the room.

"Almost as long as you and Veronica, I'd wager. How long have you two been going out?" He whispers back, turning his computer on.

"A couple of months." Veronica glances at me and smiles. Smirking, I lean over and kiss her on the corner of her mouth. "Isn't that right Sugarpuss?"

"Sure is Snookums!" She replies, kissing me on the lips.

Behind us, Ms. Dent clears her throat. We pull apart, Veronica's cheeks glowing red. I mouth the word 'later' before I turn back to my computer.

XxxX

Veronica's hands run down my back as I kiss her neck. I suck on her pulse point, watch as her eyes roll up. I move my hips, making her feel my hardness. I kiss her lips hard. She sighs. I smile.

She smiles back as she runs her hands up under my t-shirt. The touch of her skin on mine is electrifying. My hands fall to her ass. I give her a squeeze. Her tongue thrusts into my mouth.

The electrification continues.

Veronica pulls back and sighs again, sitting back in the passenger seat of my SUV. I reach out and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong baby?"

"We're missing English."

"And? You don't like Ms. Murphy's monotone."

"But I do like to study. I need to get good grades before I can get the hell out of Neptune."

"I forgot. Veronica Mars, the student. It doesn't have as good a ring as Veronica Mars, private investigator."

"Have you talked to your dad about next weekend?"

"Yeah, he's cool with us going away. What about Mr. Mars?"

"He's good too. But he wants me home at 6pm sharp Sunday evening."

"That, we can do." I lean over and kiss her. I feel Veronica smile again. "So, about the up-and-coming dance?" I ask again, my fingers tangle in her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to ask me to it?"

"Maybe…" She says. She smiles at me again and moves towards me, she kisses me hard.

XxxX

"Veronica, I hear you're going to the Sadie's Hawkins dance?" Ms Dent asks, sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yeah, I am."

Did she just say she's going to the dance?

"Well, could you take photos of the couples?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be fine."

And now we won't be dancing? Fantastic. What a perfect way to spend the evening.

"Great! Charge 'em five dollars, okay?" Veronica nods. Ms. Dent jumps from the desk and moves away. I sigh heavily. Veronica turns to me.

"What?"

"Did you ask another boy to the dance?"

"No."

"But you said you were going to the dance."

"And?"

"You didn't ask me. Did we break up and you didn't tell me?"

"No!"

"So, will you just ask me already?"

"Fine." She closes her computer program and faces me.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Maybe…" I smirk, she hits my shoulder. "Ok, yes. I'd love to." She smiles.

XxxX

"So, I got a call from Keith Mars this afternoon. He says that Veronica seems very happy about your trip this weekend and that he was very grateful that I was allowing you two to use the boat."

My dad is standing in the doorway of the room, arms crossed. His face is in the dark, so I can't see his expression, but from the tone of his voice I can tell he's annoyed. I push back from the desk in my room. He enters the room and turns the main light on.

"So, were you planning on asking my permission anytime soon to use my boat?"

I gulp hard as he moves behind me. He places his hands on my shoulders. I take sharp, shallow breathes. His grip tightens on me. I gasp in pain. He looks into the mirror in the table, looks at my reflection.

"I was gonna ask you Dad, I swear, it's just school has been so hectic." His grip loosens and I start breathing a sigh of relief. His hands move off my shoulders.

"I'll let it slide this time, but only because I like Veronica, like the way you act because of her. But next time? Tell me you're planning a boating trip with your girlfriend."

I nod that I understand. He ruffles my hair, bends his knees and laughs.

"So, you and Veronica are getting close?"

"Yeah, we liked each other without knowing that the other did until a couple of months ago. We've been dating ever since."

"Well, next week, I want to have dinner. Just me, your mom, you and Veronica."

"We can come over before the dance."

"Great." My dad smiles in the mirror, stands up straight and leaves the room, whistling a jaunty tune.

My hands unclench, the blood rushes back into my fingers. My breathing returns to normal. My eyes water. I get up from the chair, switch the light off and fall onto my bed. I push my head into the pillow.

I silently weep, my pillow becoming overly wet.

XxxX

The next day, Friday, I pick Veronica up and tell her my Dad wants to have a chat.

"Are you up to it? It'll only be twenty minutes, twenty five at the most."

"I'm up to it. But it is gonna be hard fitting in meeting my dad and your dad in the same night." My eyes narrow.

"Why does he want me over? I've spent plenty of time over at your place already, even stayed a couple nights."

"That was as my friend…now, you're my boyfriend. It's a totally different conversation you'll be having this time round." We reach school. I park the car perfectly and exit. Veronica joins my side. I take a hold of her hand and kiss her cheek.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?"

"I may be a little late, I've gotta piece of work to finish for the Navigator. Order me Chinese?"

"Always."

I give her one final kiss before we separate for the time being. I enter Mr. Wu's physics class minutes before he does himself. I drop into a seat beside Wallace as Mr. Wu starts spouting off.

Wallace moves his stool closer to me and whispers "So, you and Veronica going to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Yeah. What about you and Jane? Or is it Jackie this day of the week?"

"It's Georgia and yes, she asked me last Tuesday."

"So, we're both not dateless nerds. Excellent. Isn't life grand?"

"It's brilliant."

I raise my hand and we share a high five moment.

"Mr. Echolls and Mr. Fennel. Is this a conversation that you'd like to share with the class?" We shake our heads quickly. "Well, stop talking then."

Wallace rips a page of paper from his copy and scribbles a note. He pushes it across the table to me. Written on it, he asks "wanna go half with in renting a limo?" to which I reply "it isn't prom. Plus, me and Ronnie gotta stop off at her place then mine that night". I pass it back, listening into Wu's class. But that doesn't last long as Wallace passes the paper back. His latest note says "ah, meet the parents, always a fun time."

I chuckle before scrunching the paper up and return my gaze to Wu. He's still speechifying.

XxxX

"I thought I said get me Chinese?" Veronica asks as she opens her container, which is filled to the brim with manicotti.

"I thought you'd like a change of pace. And a little surprise."

I open my own container and take out my lasagne.

"I do love manicotti. Ok, I'll let it slide just this once."

"Hey everybody!" Lilly says, dropping onto Troy Vandergraffs lap.

"Hey gorgeous." He mutters against her lips as she kisses him fully.

"Would you two get a room already?" Duncan groans, dropping his eyes to the table.

"What can I do, Donut? Lilly is just…awesome." Troy smiles, kissing Lilly again.

"Where's Wallace?" Meg asks, looking around the quad.

"He and his woman are spending quality time together." I comment, stabbing the lasagne with my fork before starting to cut it up. "And, for the record, not my words. That's all Wallace Fennel."

"That's all we need to know." Troy says, moving Lilly off his lap and placing her beside him before throwing his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close.

"So, party tonight at Dog Beach, everyone going?"

I turn to Veronica. She's about to put the manicotti-covered fork into her mouth but lowers her hand as I speak.

"Wanna go?"

"Sure. Beats taking photos of cheating spouses I guess."

"Yay, Veronica and Logan are going. I and Troy are too, obviously. We're throwing the party. What about you and the Donut, Meg?"

"I'm sitting right here, you know." Duncan points out.

"Yeah, we're going. But we have to leave early, otherwise my parents will freak."

"So, all we need to do is find out about Wallace and Jane…"

"It's Georgia this week."

"Well, find out if Wallace and Georgia are heading out. Then, and only then, can the party truly begin."

Great, party time at Dog Beach. I wonder if Lamb will take our kegs this time, just like every other time we have a party on the beach. Only a few hours till I find out. One thing is for certain. Fun will be had. The question is: who'll be having the fun?  
------------


	2. The Reason Life's The Way It Is

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars returns in less than a week. My legs are beginning to cramp with the waiting. Not mine, the CW's and Rob Thomas'.

**AN: **Logan and Veronica, together through the school year. This story is told from Logan's POV,AU, sequel to "Kiss" and "Date".

**Chapter Two**

**The Reason Life's The Way It Is**

------------

The water rains down, warming my skin, turning it red. I stand still under the shower head for almost ten minutes before grabbing the shower gel and rubbing it between my hands, making a slick foamy mess on my hands. I move my hands to my chest and begin to glide my hands over my neck, pecs and chiselled abs.

My hand falls to my cock. Pictures of Veronica flood my brain. Her smiling face. The way her hair moves when she walks. The look she gets before she kisses me passionately. How her breasts move as she breathes in and out. Her climbing out of the pool, dripping wet and smoulderingly hot.

My mind wanders. I imagine her biting her lower lip and moving slowly towards me. My cock grows to full length. I begin a slow steady motion. Veronica pulls a strap of her bathing suit down. My movements quicken.

My breathing is abnormal. My pulse is like a jack-hammer. So is my hand. I spew my essence across the wall. Once calmed enough, I clean the wall and finish my shower.

At seven thirty I arrive at Mars Investigations. Glancing up at the stained glass windows, I jump out of my car and enter the building. Reaching the level of Mr. Mars' office, I move down the corridor to their offices. Mr. Mars has been working as a private eye for the past year following the murder of his wife Lianne Mars, formerly Reynolds.

One evening she was heading home from a heavy night of drinking. She was wandering all over the road. When she began to cross the street, and this is were the conspiracy nuts come into play, a car's head lights beamed through the night sky. The car raced down the street and headed straight for Mrs. Mars. She was found noon the next day.

Mr. Mars left the sheriffs office three weeks later. With no conclusive evidence or witnesses, he decided to make his life easier. The thought of losing Veronica too was a major factor. After his wife's death, Mr. Mars has had a few dates that lead to no where. That was until Wallace, his younger brother Darrell and his mom Alicia arrived in town. They've been courting for the past month and a half.

Veronica, working with her father so he can keep an eye on her and having a receptionist, has used the skills handed to her from her father to earn money helping out fellow students at Neptune High.

She recently helped Mac, alias Cindy Sinclair, a fellow 09er and friend, find out were her parents fortune came from. The results shocked Cindy so much that she started to rebel. She hooked up with Cassidy Casablancas two days later. We pointed out to Mac that that isn't quite rebelling, but she didn't care.

"Dude, where you go?"

I shake my head, removing the cobwebs. Standing before me is Veronica. All glammed up in her punk rocker style.

"Just thinking." I say, moving towards her and taking her hands in mine.

"So, next Tuesday. Are you free?" She asks, tilting her head.

Next Tuesday, the third of October. The date her mom died. My smile slips from my face. I pull her close in a tight hug.

"Of course I am. I'm always free for you." I murmur into her hair, smelling her apricot shampoo.

"Good. Now, are you ready to raise the roof?"

"I'm an Echolls. Raising the roof is what we were born to do. Huh, I thought you'd know that already."

"I'll make it up to you later." Veronica replies seductively, running a finger up my chest and licking her lips, batting her eye lashes. Suddenly, raising the roof won't be a problem.

XxxX

"Veronica, we're here now." I mumble into her hair, my fingers dancing around her bra strap. "Have been for the last twenty minutes."

"So?"

"We have an audience now honey."

Veronica quickly pulls back, looks behind her out the window, turns back to me and blushes.

"And you are only telling me this now because?"

"I'm a teenage boy, thus I'm horny." I push my hips up, making her feel my horniness. "Also, you said you'd make it up to me."

"And I just did, so no more fooling around for a week."

"Ah, but here's the thing. Today is Friday, the dance is on Wednesday. Of course we'll be fooling around after the dance; it's an annual rite of passage for all teenage couples."

"Fine, but it's still four days. Think you can handle it?"

"Umm, yes. Wanna go mingle?"

"Let's mingle."

We disentangle, and then climb out of my SUV. I take Veronica's hand and lead her to the fire. Upon reaching it, cheers and wolf whistles great us. I smirk and bow, Veronica groans and blushes. Lilly moves away from Troy, grabs Veronica's hand and walks her to the sea; I take Lilly's empty seat beside Troy. He hands me a beer. We clink the bottles before taking long gulps.

"Dude, sorry for the loud greeting, but Lilly wanted her BFF here. Which also means sorry for interrupting."

"No worries dude, me and Ronnie can fool around another time. How goes the party?"

"Weevil and his crew were here a while ago, but nothing major happened. Me and DK managed to scare 'em away."

I give him a disbelieving look before replying "They took a keg, huh?"

"Two, but who's counting."

"You Lilly seem to be getting a lot closer lately, anything to share?"

"A gentlemen never tells of his conquests."

"Lilly? A conquest? We are talking about the same girl, right?"

"That we are."

I shake my head and take another drink. A little while later, Veronica and Lilly return, arms interlocked. Both of them are laughing. I stand up, giving Lilly her seat back. She sits and takes the beer that Troy offers her. Where does he keep them? Veronica rushes towards me and grabs my hand, pulling me away from the group. I notice Wallace and a girl, Georgia I presume, getting awfully close on a blanket. I chuckle, before groaning as Veronica pulls hard on my arm.

"Hey, careful, that's my joystick hand!"

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was your jerk-off hand." She looks over her shoulder at me, smirking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Can't you just shut up and wait? We'll be there soon."

I use my other hand to zip my lips shut and allow her to drag me away. About ten minutes later, we're at an abandoned beach house, the windows are all boarded up.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I wanted to make it up to you properly."

I smile to the night sky and thank the Lord for Veronica Mars. Veronica leads me to the steps up into the house. She stops dead in front of me, causing me to walk into her and almost knock her over. I grab her hips to steady her. She turns, grabs my head and kisses me hard. I smile against her lips and thank the Lord again for Veronica Mars.

Thirty minutes later, we're back at the party, moving lazily. It may seem to the others that we just had sex, but we didn't. But we did get….frisky. We join the dancing couples and begin to grind together. Looking around the others, I notice that Wallace and Georgia are gone, as are Duncan and Meg. Lilly and Troy are beside us, dancing mad. Sitting down at the fire is Mac and Cassidy.

Cassidy Casablancas, previously known as Beaver, thanks mainly to his brother, son of property mogul Richard Casablancas and heir to the fortune. Before, it was his brother Dick Casablancas. About three years ago, during a heavy night of night time drinking, Dick decided to surf in the high waves. His body wasn't found until four days later. Cassidy was grief filled for weeks. He hasn't been known as Beaver since then.

I nudge Veronica and point to the duo. She smiles, throws her hands around my neck pulls my head down for a sweet kiss. I can feel her lips smiling against mine and lower my hands to her ass. She gasps, opening her mouth. I thrust my tongue in and the kiss moves from sweet to passionate in the space of five seconds.

Thank the Lord for Veronica Mars.

-----------


	3. Interrupted

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Logan and Veronica, together through the school year. This story is told from Logan's POV,AU, sequel to "Kiss" and "Date".

**Chapter Three**

**Interrupted**  
----------

Monday morning arrives much too soon for my liking. I roll out of bed, shower, shave and brush my teeth. In the kitchen, my parents are having coffee and scones, both reading their newspapers. I grab two pop tarts and shove them into the toaster.

"Morning honey." My mom says, looking over her newspaper and smiling at me.

"Good morning son." My dad adds, raising his mug to his mouth.

I mumble a good morning. My pop tarts jump from the toaster. They're hot to the touch. I open a cupboard and grab a plate, drop the tarts on it. I move to the fridge, grab orange juice. Another cupboard, remove a glass, pour the juice. Put the carton back.

I sit at the counter, juice and tarts before of me. I wish I had some alcohol, vodka preferably. I wolf the tarts down, gulping the juice. Ten minutes later I've finished my meal. I return to my room, grab my books and my keys. I rush back down the stairs, shout good bye and exit the home.

XxxX

"My dear Wallace, to what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" I say in a faux English accent. I arrive at my locker to find Wallace leaning beside.

"Surprise? What surprise? I'm here waiting for you so that we can go to physics together."

"Ah, Wu. If he wasn't so power hungry, I might give a damn about how fast an egg has to drop before it breaks." I smirk, enter my combination, open the locker and grab my books. I close it, place my books under my arm and face Wallace.

"Saw you at the party Friday night…for about five seconds. Where did you and your lovely lady friend run off to?" He pushes off the locker and pats his chest, right over his heart.

"A gentleman never tells."

"A lot of people have been saying that to me. I wanna join the club. How do _I_ become a gentleman?"

"Um, ok, first, you need a heart, then a soul. So that's sets you back, twice, before you even start off. Best quit while you're ahead."

I nod my head in agreement, smirking.

"I wanna drop by Veronica's locker before class; I have a gift for her." Wallace drops his jaw. "What?" I ask.

"You may be able to join our little club after all."

We walk down the corridor, turn a corner and continue walking. A crowd has gathered at Veronica's locker. All are chatting loudly; heads bowed towards the row of lockers were Veronica's is at. Not a blond head in sight. I rush down the corridor, Wallace at my heels, and push my way through the crowd. The chattering stops.

Posted to the front and around the locker are newspaper clippings from a year ago. My rage grows. My knuckles turn white. The case of the sheriff's murdered wife. That's the cleanest headline to be seen. Others are too vile to mention. I rip the clippings, crumple them up and twist around.

"WHO posted these?" I roar, my hand twitching with anger.

"They were there when we got here." Muttered a guy with blond hair and a letterman's jacket. Caz Truman, resident roof-jump-off-er at Neptune High. And not in the bad way, or good, whichever way you wanna take it.

"And you're all still here because?" Wallace asks, his face showing the same amount of anger. The looks on both of our faces are enough to scare the observers away. I stomp across the hallway and fling the paper in the bin.

"I suddenly feel less inclined to go to class, how 'bout you?" I ask, arms at my sides, pointing straight down. I do this for fear of thrusting it into and through a wall.

"We need to go. Otherwise Veronica will be pissed off at us. After last time, I don't wanna face pissed off Veronica Mars ever again. Let's get going."

I nod my head in agreement, toss the newspapers in the trash and follow Wallace's echoing footsteps.

"Sometimes you make me doubt my actions." I say as we continue down the hall. "Damn, wait a minute. I forgot to put V's gift in her locker."

I twirl, rush back down the corridor and open her locker; thankfully she gave me her combination. I drop in a little pink box and place an envelope. I close the locker and catch Wallace up.

XxxX

Veronica's arms snake around my neck as her lips melt against mine. My hands find her hips. I steady myself, but her attacking lips push me backwards. We fall in a fluid motion onto my bed. My hands move up her back and grasp her shoulders. She gives me a kiss and then pulls back.

I breathe out and smile. I plant a kiss on her cheek.

"So, you liked my gift?"

"Logan, we've been making out for almost an hour. Isn't that a big enough clue for you?"

She sits up on my lap, her hands on my chest. She slides her fingers under my shirt. I reach up and grab a pillow, raise my head. Veronica pulls the shirt up and over my head. My hands, in the air as she finishes pulling my shirt off, are quickly placed above me. I drop my head and smile up at her. Her face is glowing.

"I give you a gift and I'm the one that ends up shirtless? So not what I intended to happen. Are we going to a new stage in our relationship already? And the S&M stage at that?" I smirk as she looks at my chest. She bites her lip before crashing hers to mine.

"Well, we were going to go _all the way_. She says seductively, running her tongue over her lower lip. "But someone left their bedroom door open, so making out and groping is as far as we're going tonight."

I laugh before replying. "So if I had closed the door we would be naked and half way to happy town?" She nods. "Next time, right?" She nods again and lowers her head. I catch her top lip between mine and kiss her hard. She catches my lower lip and kisses me hard. Her grip loosens on my hands. I wiggle my fingers and escape her hold. I take the bottom of her shirt in my hands and pull upwards, breaking our contact. I toss he shirt to the floor beside my own.

I look at her sitting on my lap, knees planted on either side. I sigh and smile a crooked, lazy smile. I put my hands around her and pull her close to me. Her head on my chest, her hair in face. I breathe in the smell of her hair. I kiss the top of her head and quietly say "You are so beautiful. I love you." I kiss the top of her head again. She sits up, my hands fall. She takes them in hers gently; I bring our right hands to my lips and kiss the back of her hand, looking her in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love you so much."

Her eyes glaze over, with lust or love, I can't distinguish. She lowers her head for the second time, breathes on my chest. The hot air and the cold air cause my nipples to harden. She flips her head, throwing her hair behind her. I groan, my mouth open. She take the advantage and slides her tongue in my mouth. In surprise, yet pleased, I stroke her back with my hands, running it up and down her spine. I stroke her tongue with my own.

"Logan, honey, dinner will be ready in five minutes." My mom calls out before entering my room. She gasps loudly, covers her eyes and turns around. "I'm so sorry. The door was open and there was no reply. I…I'll leave you two alone. Nice to see you Veronica." She walks out quickly. I drop my head onto the pillow and groan again, for a different reason entirely.

"Looks like we'll be having that dinner early. Think you can face them?"

"Sure, once my face goes back to it's normal colour and hell freezes over. Where's my top?" She asks, sliding from my body and standing at the bottom of the bed.

I reach over the side of the bed and grab both our shirts. I hand her hers and slide my own on. "Well, one outta two is ok, I can work with it. Let's go down."

"I'm suddenly not so hungry." Veronica comments as I take her hand and lead her out of my room.

"You're not alone there."

----------


	4. Preparing

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Logan and Veronica, together through the school year. This story is told from Logan's POV, AU, sequel to "Kiss" and "Date".

**AN2**:Sorry for the delay with posting, nothing would come to me for this chapter.

**AN3**: By the way, I'm currently looking for a beta, mine has gotten a social life. If you think you're up to the job, email or pm me.

**Chapter Four**

**Preparing**

* * *

Walking down the stairs at a snail pace with Veronica's hand in mine is soothing, but before too long we reach the foyer. Mrs. Navarro is standing at the doorway ahead of us, her hand on the knob.

Veronica pulls on my hand to get me moving and we soon reach the door. Mrs. Navarro opens it.

"Mr. Echolls. Ms. Veronica."

Veronica mumbles, "Just Veronica, please." as she enters the room.

Before us is a lavishly prepared meal, Mom and Dad are sitting at opposite ends of the not-so-large table. Taking Aaron's welcoming hand gesture, I lead Veronica to one side of the table, pull her chair out for her and push it in slightly after Veronica had sat down. I pull out my own seat beside her and sit gracefully.

"Before we eat, I just thought I'd mention how happy I am to see you two so happy together." My father says. He lifts his half empty wine glass and toasts us. Veronica shyly smiles at him and drinks from her water. I grin at him, as my legs begin to cramp.

My dad lifts his cutlery and begins cutting into the salmon. He looks at Veronica and opens his mouth.

"So, Veronica, ready to go sailing this weekend?"

Veronica swallows her food, drinks some water for smooth passage and replies "Yeah, it's gonna be excellent. I'd just like to thank you for letting us use your boat."

"Like I said: anything to keep my boy happy."

"Veronica, have you got anything nice chosen to wear to the dance?"

"Yeah, actually. Lilly helped me pick it out."

No one else notices, but I see my fathers grip tighten on his wine glass. I narrow my eyes at him before continuing to eat the food. Somewhere down the corridor, a clock chimes. Veronica looks up at me and points to her wrist.

"It's eight thirty…Ronnie told Mr. Mars she'd home now, so I have to take her home…can we be excused?"

I see the look in my father's eye, anger, and know that I'm in some deep trouble.

"Sure. It was nice talking with you Veronica."

"You two Mrs. Echolls. Thanks for the meal Mr. Echolls, I'm sorry that I can't finish it."

"Next time." My father replies, a twinkle in his eye. My mom notices and glares at him. He drops the smile, but winks when my mom looks away. Veronica quickly gets to her feet, I join her. She waves bye to my folks and we vanish instantly. Before the front door closes, I hear the glass shatter, my father's raised voice…I'm definitely in some trouble.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but I really do have to go home." Veronica whispers as we race to my car.

"I know honey, I'm just glad to get out…I mean, my Dad has been weird this past week and then my Mom catches us mid make out."

"Please, I'm trying to forget that already."

"Consider it forgotten…gladly forgotten." I mumble as we jump into the Xterra.

"So, since we were interrupted, how about a little kiss before we go?"

"Is that all you think about?" Veronica replies as she leans over and kisses me.

X X X X

Twenty minutes and five kisses later, I arrive back home. Thinking that I can make it to my room without either of them noticing, I tip toe to the stairs. But, as per usual, I get busted.

"Logan, son, can you come in here for a minute?" My dad catches my entrance from his study. Sighing, I turn around and move to him.

"Yeah Dad, something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to ask if we could have another dinner sometime soon, not when Veronica has to get home. Or maybe a party, Keith and some of your friends could come. How would a party after the dance work for you?"

I think my mouth opened of its own accord, and remained open for three minutes before I realised. Once I did, my throat had gone dry. I swallowed, and thanked him profusely, before jogging to my room to put the word out.

In my room, however, were my BFF Duncan and Cassidy, already in the middle of a game.

"So, do you like our idea?" Cassidy asked, smiling over his shoulder after slicing Duncan's player in half.

"Yeah, I do. How exactly did you twist my dad's arm?"

"A message from a certain mini PI to a certain girl who I happen to be dating." Duncan called over his shoulder as he sought revenge.

"She's sneaky, that Ronnie, I'll give her that."

X X X X

"Honey, wake up. It's time for school." My mom shakes me in the bed. Why is she? It has been years since she cared for me like this. Did she say school?

I shoot up, glance at clock and sigh. I still have half an hour. I lie back down and look at my mother.

"So, why did you wake me up earlier than usual?"

My mom sits on the edge of the bed and crosses over a leg.

"I just wanted to tell you that your father is leaving to shoot his role for the pilot of his new show today. He wanted me to tell you to enjoy tonight and this weekend." I snort when she finishes talking to me.

"He wants me to enjoy something? And you believed him?" I throw back the sheets, slide out of the bed and head into my en suite.

X X X X

"Veronica, you're boyfriends here…again. Does this boy have to pick you up everyday?" Keith asks Veronica after letting me into the apartment.

"Since my car is in the shop, yes."

"He's rich; he can afford to have it repaired."

"I've offered, but she won't accept." I whisper as Keith hands me some toast and OJ.

"Cause you raised me to have standards."

"Then I failed, cause your boyfriend is Logan Echolls."

I sit at the counter, laughing at the light banter as Veronica makes her entrance. I have to swallow hard then gulp down the juice before greeting her.

"Hiya Ronnie." I say a little breathlessly. She walks over and kisses me chastely. Her eyes twinkle as she watches me glance at her father.

"Don't worry, my shotgun is being cleaned."

"I live to kiss another day? Excellent!"

I take more juice and finish the toast as Veronica grabs her books.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods, waves goodbye to her father, and leads me to my car.

"When will I drive this?"

"When hell freezes over."

"So, next Tuesday?"

Without even looking at her, I can see the smirk on her face.

"Obviously I meant when Jesus returns."

And before she can reply I kiss her. Hard.


	5. Remembering

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Logan and Veronica, together through the school year. This story is told from Logan's POV, AU, sequel to "Kiss" and "Date".

**AN2: **Sorry for the lateness. Thanks to LoVeGrl for the beta. Only three chapters left of this story.

**Chapter 5**

**Remembering**  
------

Another sunny lunch break in quad of Neptune High in the presence of my girlfriend. God, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Veronica Mars. My girlfriend. It was such a short time between realising that I liked her and actually getting to kiss her. Damn, that girl can kiss.

After that first date in the Hut, we were kind of… awkward. I took her to my place, and she sat silently on my bed while I changed into sweats and a tee. I offered her some clothes that were too small and she happily took them. Ten minutes later, she was back in my room. In the meantime, I had gone down and get a Coke for myself and a Skist for her.

And then it seemed like we had always been together. That our lips were always meant to meet. That we snarked and joked together, while being honest and true. All our friends said that it was a good thing that we finally realised the truth.

A loud cheer shakes me from my thoughts. Lilly has just sauntered into the quad, hanging off Vandergraff's arm, one of her hands unseen. His eyes are glazed over. And someone, Caz I think, wolf whistles. Veronica grabs my hand, and laughs heartily.

I lean over and kiss her cheek. "I wonder were her hand is." The pair finally reaches the table. Not enough space for one person to sit down, I lift Ronnie and place her on my lap. Troy takes the empty seat. Lilly plants herself on his lap.

"Everyone psyched about the dance?" Lilly asks, pushing Troy's hands playfully away.

Mac and Cassidy are too busy whispering and giggling at each other, so they don't here the question. DK and Meg are nodding in agreement with her statement. Meanwhile, I'm kissing Veronica's neck and my hands are getting tangled in her hair. My Ronnie's having a hard time with any kind of thinking.

Veronica jumps off me and takes a grab of my hand. "Um, Logan? I need to get something from my car, can you give me a hand?"

"Your car is in shop, Ronica." Lilly smirks. Ronnie blushes. I chuckle. Veronica drags me away as she turns a darker shade of red.

"Red satin, Veronica Mars, red satin!" Lilly shouts after us.

------

Veronica lies on top of me. Her hands are pulling my shirt off. My hands are stroking the small of her back. She finally gets my shirt off and throws it to the front. I lean up and nip at her neck. Her eyes roll up and she sighs. I find her pulse point, and suck it. She gasps quietly, opening her mouth and I kiss her hard.

She runs her hands through my hair as she sucks in my tongue. She pulls back and sighs happily.

"Feeling better?" I ask. She strokes my naked chest unawares of doing it herself. I capture her lips in a chaste kiss. "Thanks for getting me out trouble last night. Dad's actually letting me have a party tonight. Everyone's invited. Mom's calling your dad this afternoon to invite him over. And, best of all, dad's in LA, will be for at least eight days."

Again, she strokes my naked chest. Thank God the X-terra has tinted windows. I place a kiss at the corner of her mouth and pull her down onto me for a close hug.

"I love you." I whisper, kissing her hair.

"I love you too." She replies. Her voice isn't as loud as usual. I pull her up and look at her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing,"

"Once more, with less feeling please."

"It's just, I don't, I feel kind of bad."

"Why?"

"'Cause here I am all happy and in love, while my dad is alone. And today being the anniversary of mom's death, I feel like I should be grieving. But I'm not."

"That just means that you've moved on. I mean, do you still feel sad every time you think of your mom?"

I push a loose piece of hair behind her ear. I kiss her mouth chastely. Veronica nods.

"Well then, be sad. But don't feel so upset that you've come to terms. You have already mourned. And your dad isn't alone. Isn't he getting close to Wallace's mom?"

"Well, he tries to hide it, but yeah, he is."

"So, you can still be sad about her death, but get too lost in your thoughts. Your mother loved you, and you loved her. She knew it. So don't feel so bad."

I smile up at her and finally she smiles again.

"So, will your dad still want me to come over if my mom gets him to come to the after-party?"

"Fingers crossed it's a no. One disastrous meal with the folks is enough for one week." I smirk as she places her hands on my face. "Now, weren't we in the middle of something?" She asks, teasingly, before capturing my lips in a kiss.

------

At 8.30, I pull up to her house. In my opinion, I think I look hot, but the nerves kick in, as they usually do when I'm about to enter Veronica's house. Her dad still kind of scares me. I think it's because he keeps mentioning his arsenal.

I pop two mints in my mouth, check my hair in the rear view mirror, and leave the SUV. I rap on the door twice, rock back on the sole's of my feet, waiting for Veronica, hopefully, to open the door.

I hear barking and whimpering and scratching at the door. The door opens and Veronica enters my sight. She is wearing a white blouse, opened over a red top and tight, faded blue jeans. Her hair is pulled back in a tight pony tale.

I swallow the mints, almost choking, and gasp for air. "Hey." I say, my voice croaking.

"Hiya." She replies. She comes over and gives me a kiss. I pull back and look around.

"Where's your dad?"

"He went to your place. Decided he would be better suited to help out your mom than sitting here watching us kiss and using all his might in stopping himself from shooting you."

"That's good." I say and kiss her more heartily. "So, ready to get the frak out of here?" I ask.

"'Frak'?"

"I watched a Battlestar Galactica Marathon this evening."

Veronica rolls her eyes and laughs. "I am so glad no one knows you're a nerd."

"Actually, the term you're looking for is geek. And I am not!"

Veronica tilts her head. "So, tell me, what does 'frak' mean?

I look to the floor. "It's the swear word of the future." I mumble. I glance up and see her smirking. "Okay, fine, I admit it, I'm a geek."

"Yeah," she says, kissing my cheek, "but you're my geek."

------

We arrive at the cemetery at nine. Mrs. Mars's grave is near the back of the land. It is a nicely kept site, what with Ronnie and Mr. Mars taking care of it every other week. Before leaving the house, Veronica grabbed a bunch of flowers and a picture of me and her. This is the first anniversary that me and Veronica have been together for.

"Dad already came by this morning." She clarifies when we reach the plot to find a framed photo of Veronica and her father placed on top of the tombstone. Veronica kneels down and pulls me down beside her.

"Hey mom." She says, placing the flowers on the grave. She uses her now free hand to trace her moms name on the headstone. She breathes in deeply. I interlock our fingers and squeeze her hand. She looks at me and smiles.

"Mom, I have news. Me and Logan… we're dating. Almost three months now. And he's made me so happy." She squeezes my hand again before speaking again. "I miss you." She whispers. She places the picture beside the one of her and her father, and then uses that hand to wipe her tears away.

We stay there for a few moments more before Veronica stands up and hugs me.

"Thanks Logan… for being here with me."

"I love you, Veronica. What matters to you, matters to me."

She smiles up at me and we head back to the X-terra. It's time to dance the night away.


	6. Dance, Dance

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Logan and Veronica, together through the school year. This story is told from Logan's POV, AU, sequel to "Kiss" and "Date". Thanks to LoVeGrl for the beta. Only two chapters left to this story. Guys, please, please, please, review!

**AN2: **Just to let you all know, this story isn't based during the correct timeline of the show, as the music choices prove. Music lyrics are in italics.

**Chapter Six**

**Dance, Dance**

------

The trip to the dance was quiet, but not one of those awkward silences, it was… comfortable. It's around half past nine that we arrive at the school. A big banner hangs over the front entrance, with balloons and streamers.

I park the Xterra and rush around to help Veronica out. She expects me and takes my offered hand. She's almost giddy for the dance… Ronnie never gets this happy for a school dance, so what's different tonight?

"Logan, move your ass, or we'll miss the slow dance!"

"How do you know when the slow dance is?"

"The DJ owed me a favour. Now move!"

Of course he did. My Veronica is a pesky one.

-----

Inside, the place is jumping. Placebo's "Running up that Hill" is being blasted by the speakers.

"Ah, we made it." Veronica says. She drags me over to where Duncan and Meg are. They're drinking punch. On the dance floor, Wallace and, to be honest, I'm not sure who; Lilly and Troy are dancing away.

I ask DK where Cassidy is.

"Him and his lady are on their way, they had a little private dance at the beach." Duncan replies, sipping his drink. He coughs and splutters and looks at his sister. She laughs and reveals a flask from her purse, before kissing Troy.

"It isn't a party without spiked punch." I smirk.

"It can be, sometimes." Meg points out.

"Sorry, I meant it's not a school dance without spiked punch."

Veronica kisses me on the cheek.

"That's much better, honey. Now, let's dance."

She grabs both of my arms and drags me to the centre of the dance floor. From the corner of my eye, I see Meg doing the same thing to DK. At the door, Cindy is dragging Cassidy to us. I guess Veronica told everyone when the song would be played.

The rock song stops playing.

"This one is for all the couples. Everyone, grab your sweetie and get to the dance floor." The DJ shouts out over the PA system. "Until the End of Time" by Justin Timberlake starts playing.

_Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going_

Me and Veronica rock to music, my arms snake around her waist as her arms interlock behind my head.

_There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl   
And what you give me makes me know  
That I'll be alright_

A disco ball above reflects the light around us. But the rest of the world seems to fall away as we dance slowly in circles. I smile down at her, she looks up at me. We circle and circle.

_Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time_

And then the music and the others in the hall seem to vanish from our sight. It's me and Veronica. I lean down and kiss the corner of mouth.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." I whisper into her ear.

Her mouth falls open, but before she can speak, I kiss her with all the passion and fire I feel in myself. And I pour all my feelings into her, hoping that we'll stay like this forever.

_So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time_

But I know that is just wishful thinking. Maybe this is just high school puppy love. But it feels so real.

Veronica leans her head against my chest.

_Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time_

As the song comes to an end, I pull Veronica as close as I can and breathe in her smell. Marshmallows and promises. But she's my marshmallow.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Veronica."

"No, I really love you. Like, I hurt if I don't see your beautiful brown eyes or hear a witty, snarked filled remark from you, if your yellow monstrosity of a truck wasn't parked outside my house most nights of the week and weekend, I think… I think I'd fall to pieces." Her eyes water at that last line. I take her to the food table, grab a napkin and then take her to a more private corner of the hall.

"Hey, shh, we'll be alright." I whisper, dabbing the corners of her eyes.

"I hear you say it, but what happens when we finish high school and I go to Stanford and you go to LA to become a director… what will we do then?"

I cringe, thinking of following my father in any way to the same career.

"Veronica, where you go, I follow."

"You say that now, but when we graduate, will you be saying the same thing?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm Logan Echolls. If I say I'm going to do something, I do it. No backing down or second guessing."

"Maybe that's not such a good thing either." She offers behind a smile.

"Maybe not, but it is my way. Now, how about we get ourselves some snacks and alcohol filled punch?"

------

A few hours later, the dance is winding down. I move to the DJ's booth and ask for the mike.

"For all those who don't want the night to end, go to the Echolls mansion and make more high school filled memories."

The crowd cheers. I hand the mike back and move to back to my honey.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh huh. We just have to wait on Mac. It's okay if we give her and Cass a ride, right?"

"Sure, anything for the cutest couple of the night." I say as Lilly and Troy walk past.

"Hey, "she shouts, "what about us?"

"Yours is the drunkest couple, Lilly!" Veronica shouts, smilling.

"Damn straight!" Lilly replies, as she and Troy stumble past Duncan and Meg, who are holding the door open for them.

Once the room is empty, it's only me, Veronica and Mac left. On a spur of the moment thing, I grasp Veronica's hand and spin her around.

"Lets get down, you funky party animal!" I yell, all the while laughing so hard.


	7. Beach Party

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Logan and Veronica, together through the school year. This story is told from Logan's POV, AU, sequel to "Kiss" and "Date". Thanks to LoVeGrl for the beta. Last chapter guys, thanks for all who have read and reviewed. I'm ending this story one chapter early as not as many people reviewed as I would've liked. Thanks to Nikita for the beta.

**Chapter Seven**

**Beach Party**

* * *

As we danced, we saw the janitor… Lucky, I think, entering the hall. He has a sweep brush in one hand, a dustpan in the other.

Veronica and I twirled, kissed, laughed, breathed each other's air and had fun in those 10 minutes of alone time on the floor, even if a janitor was watching. And Cassidy.

Cindy finally returned from the bathroom and we all clambered into his Xterra.

"I wonder what your dad will say with us being the last ones to arrive."

I smirk and look at Veronica quickly. "He'll have made sure all of our guests are watered and fed, and have forgotten that we're not there entirely."

I look into the rear view mirror and catch Cass and Cindy making out.

"The only one allowed to make out in this car are me and Ronnie, so remove your tongue from her throat, Cassidy."

Cindy pulls back from his lips and smiles at me. "Oh, so sorry sir, we'll never do it again, please don't kick us out." Cassidy snickers, kissing Cindy's forehead.

Veronica leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Relax, honey, it's not like they're going to drool all over the upholstery."

"I hadn't even thought of that. Mind the leather you two!" I mock, feeling laughter bubbling up from my throat.

"Sorry dad, we'll be good." Cassidy snarks, laughing heartily.

I turn up the radio, ignoring the kissing that was still happening in my back seat.

When I saw the turn for Dog Beach, I quickly turned the car into the road.

"Logan, this isn't the way to your house…"

"I don't want to go home yet. I want to go relax on the beach with my girl for a while."

Cassidy cleared his throat loudly.

"And in the company of my bestest best buddy and his girlfriend as well, of course." I add quickly, smiling into the rear view mirror.

"I really think we should make an appearance at your house, Logan. There is a party happening there, remember?" Veronica says, smiling over at me,

"Baby, please, I'm driving you around here. Do you want me to drop your ass off on the side of the road?"

"Of course not, snookums!"

"Then let me drive to the beach first, okay?"

"Fine."

Veronica sat back and sighed, before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek again.

Arriving at the carpark at Dog Beach, I smiled at Veronica, turned off the engine, jumped out of the car and raced down the beach. When I reached the surf, I started to undress and dived into the ocean.

The ocean is the right mixture of warmth and cold. I dive under the waves every so often. I love the ocean. It's the place that, after being with Veronica, makes me calm and relaxed.

The sound of splashing ahead of me made me rise to the top. I see Veronica and Mac kicking the water up at Cassidy as they both laughed. Cassidy jumped at Cindy and knocked her below the waves, as I snuck up behind Veronica.

"Hiya lover." I whisper into her ear, before pulling her down into the waves too. I smile over at Cassidy, who has a soaked Cindy sitting in his lap.

"Now, isn't this a lot more fun than being at some stuffy, boring old 09er party?" I ask, kissing Veronica on the back of the neck.

Cindy glares at me before smiling.

"Oh yes, super fun. Instead of being in a house with air-conditioning and a bar and snacks, we get to be all… wet."

Me and Cassidy snicker at her words as the girls just sigh and smile at us and our stupidity.

"Boys. So immature." Veronica says, trying to get out of my lap.

"Immature, did I hear you say?" I ask, pulling her against my body. I place her arms around my neck, put one of my own arms behind her back and the other beneath her knees.

I jog back up the beach to the Xterra, throw open the back, grab the blanket and a couple of towels, shut the door, and jog back down to where the sand is softest.

The others have gotten out of the water in this time. I toss them a towel and they start drying off. I then dropped the blanket. Who knew I could do so much with my arms full. I'm just glad Ronnie has a good grip.

Once the blanket has been laid out perfectly, I let Veronica down and dry off. She gets the other towel from the Cindy and wraps her in it.

We all sit on the blanket, watching the waves crash in the moonlight. I think that nothing could be better.

Then Veronica kisses me and I know two things: Heaven is a place on earth and I will always be proven wrong in the presence of Veronica.


End file.
